Love in Holi Festival
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan hal yang paling menarik bagi hidupnya di sebuah perayaan warna di India. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." / Tema India.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, Indian theme

…

Summary:

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan hal yang paling menarik bagi hidupnya di sebuah perayaan warna di India. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." / Tema India.

…

 **Love in Holi Festival**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang CEO muda dari salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang kini sedang mengunjungi rekan bisnisnya di India, Tobirama Senju, pemuda berambut putih dengan mata merah satu-satunya rekan bisnis keturunan India sekaligus teman sekamar Sasuke saat mereka kuliah di salah satu Universitas Inggris.

Pertemuan mereka hari ini telah usai, Sasuke duduk sembari menatap langit cerah melalui jendela besar ruangannya. Berada di lantai tertinggi gedung pencakar langit membuatnya merasa terkurung dengan hanya ditemani langit biru sebagai pemandangannya.

Tobirama mendengus melihat sahabat _raven_ nya yang terlihat bosan. Ia bersyukur karena pernah mempelajari bahasa Jepang sehingga mudah baginya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang berasal dari matahari terbit itu.

"Aku baru tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke suka melamun." Tobirama berniat menggoda tapi temannya hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melihat langit. Menghela napas, Tobirama menghampiri Sasuke lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang."

"Apa?" kali ini Sasuke merespon.

"Ini awal musim semi dan puncak holi," Tobirama tersenyum, setidaknya ia akan tunjukan pada Sasuke jika negaranya menarik untuk dikunjungi. "Kau pasti menyukainya." lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian."

"Ayolah, sebaiknya kau hormati ajakan tuan rumah. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu?" Tobirama menarik paksa Sasuke untuk melihat sisi menarik dari negaranya yang bertepatan dengan perayaan _Holi_ membuat kota-kota terlihat sangat ramai dengan penduduk yang penuh warna-warni.

…

Sasuke benar-benar terpaku dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Orang-orang berkumpul menjadi satu dengan memakai baju putih, mereka menari-nari saling melemparkan warna yang berterbangan kesana-kemari menyelemuti tubuh mereka diiringi musik-musik tradisional India.

Indah.

Sayangnya ia tidak membawa kamera digital kesayangannya untuk mengabadikan momen menarik yang jarang ditemui di negaranya.

"Bagaimana?" Tobirama bertanya pendapat Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di tempat ini, jalanan semakin penuh dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan untuk mengikuti perayaan _Holi_. Kemudian pemuda berambut putih itu ikut membuka jasnya dan menyerahkan pada asistennya. "Sebaiknya kau juga buka jas milikmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeryitkan alis. "Untuk apa?"

Tobirama berdecak. "Sudah lepas saja!" bentaknya tak sabaran.

Sasuke mendengus lalu membuka jas miliknya mengikuti Tobirama hingga menyisakan kemeja putih polos yang dikenakannya, pemuda _raven_ itu membuka kancing atas kemejanya untuk sedikit melonggarkan dasi merah yang dipakainya. "Hn."

"Ayo berangkat!" teriak Tobirama sambil menarik Sasuke menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam warna. Sasuke tidak menolak, ia menghormati temannya lagipula…

' _Sugoii_.'

… Ini sangat indah. Bukan warna-warna yang telah orang-orang lemparkan ke udara tapi, gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang tubuhnya penuh warna-warni.

Tobirama menari-nari dan hilang entah kemana ditelan kerumunan penuh sesak ini. Dan Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu masih terdiam—terpana pada gadis tak dikenalnya. Tangan yang terangkat dengan gerakan melompat menari-nari.

Senyumannya…

Lirikan mata hijaunya yang mempesona…

Damn! Apa mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada gadis India?

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan tertarik begitu saja pada perempuan yang baru saja ditemuinya, gadis yang terus tersenyum di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dan kini tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu lebih dekat hingga tepat berada di hadapan gadis yang belum menyadari kehadirannya hingga gadis itu menoleh saat bahu keduanya saling bertabrakan.

" _Mujhse maaf karna, pardesi-ji_."

Sasuke terdiam karena ia tidak bisa berbahasa India membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepala lalu tersenyum menatapnya.

" _Happy Holi_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan bubuk warna tepat pada wajah Sasuke.

Demi celana dalam Madara, seharusnya Sasuke marah tapi ia malah tersenyum dan menyeringai. Gadis asing yang akan berbalik meninggalkannya itu ditarik begitu saja hingga tubuhnya memutar kembali menubruk tubuh kekar Sasuke.

" _Happy Holi_." ucap Sasuke mengikuti ucapan gadis di depannya. Ia mengangkat tangan membuat perempuan merah muda itu sontak menutup mata. Tapi Sasuke bukan untuk membalas perbuatannya. Melainkan, "Kau sangat cantik." ujarnya dengan tangan mengelus pelan pipi gadis asing yang telah penuh dengan warna.

Gadis itu terkejut. "Kau orang Jepang?"

"Ya." sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali berlari jika saja ia bukan Uchiha. Ia yang sengaja berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang berharap perempuan itu tidak mengerti ucapannya. Tapi…

"Kau mengerti?"

Nyatanya perempuan itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku pun orang Jepang sama sepertimu." ia tersenyum manis.

Meskipun Sasuke sedikit malu karena telah menggodanya, pemuda itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia di wajah tampannya karena seperti mendapat keajaiban besar. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan berbisik tepat di telinga perempuan itu. Tak lupa genggaman tangannya belum ia lepaskan.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke- _san_."

Oke, itu berarti perempuan ini berasal dari Jepang dan datang ke India hanya untuk berkunjung. Tapi…

"Apa rambut merah mudamu asli?" Sasuke bertanya pada hal yang pertama kali membuatnya terpaku.

Sakura bergerak gelisah karena Sasuke belum melepaskan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya. "A-Ano bisa kau lepaskan."

Sasuke tersentak mengingat tangannya masih menggemgam Sakura. "Hn." gumamnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menunjuk rambut merah mudanya. "Ini asli."

"Musim semi terlihat menakjubkan dipenuhi dengan keindahan."

 _Blush_

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona, entah apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda di depannya tapi yang jelas sorot kelam itu terus menatap intens ke dalam mata hijaunya. "S-Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke hotel." ia berpamitan, sejujurnya Sakura sedikit gugup.

'Pergunakan kejantananmu, _Otouto_!'

Disituasi seperti ini Sasuke malah mengingat ucapan tak jelas _baka Aniki_ nya, Itachi. Lalu ia merogoh saku celana untuk meraih ponsel hitam miliknya kemudian ia bergeser—merapatkan badannya pada Sakura hingga bahu mereka berdua menempel sempurna. Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke mengarahkan ponsel miliknya ke arah mereka berdua, sebelumnya Sasuke telah mengaktifkan kamera depan ponsel itu. Ok, mungkin ini adalah _selfie_ pertamanya bersama seorang gadis dan mungkin foto ini satu-satunya yang mengisi galeri ponselnya.

"Eh, ada apa Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kita buat kenang-kenangan sebelum _Holi_ berakhir."

"Benar juga." setuju Sakura lalu menoleh ke samping melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis. Sementara Sasuke menggerakan tangannya ke arah rambut Sakura dan berhenti begitu saja di belahan rambut merah mudanya.

KLIK

KLIK

Entah berapa kali Sasuke menekan tombol untuk memotret. Ia tidak peduli dengan riuhnya teriakan-teriakan orang di sekitarnya, ia juga tidak peduli dengan desakan orang-orang yang tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya. Mata kelam pemuda itu terlalu terpaku pada netra hijau bening di depannya.

'Cantik!'

Dan ia pun berharap setelah pulang dari India, Sasuke akan meminta Madara dan keluarganya melamar perempuan cantik berambut merah muda itu tidak peduli meskipun seandainya Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"E-Eto…"

Sasuke tercengang dengan posisi ibu jari miliknya yang kini tengah memegang belahan rambut Sakura. Tanda merah, itu seperti tanda orang-orang India melakukan pernikahan dan Sasuke…

"Maaf."

… melakukannya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu tidak sengaja melakukannya, ini juga kesalahannya karena tiba-tiba menoleh pada Sasuke dan mungkin membuat pemuda itu terkejut. "Daijobu, Sasuke- _san_." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sungguh jantung Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang, waktu seakan berhenti dan ia ingin tetap seperti ini, selamanya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya, lalu pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"Baiklah, _sayonara_ Sasuke- _san_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya namun lagi-lagi digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke hotel, ayo."

Sakura berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju meskipun ia tidak tahu di hotel mana Sasuke menginap. "Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, mereka berdua berjalan di bawah warna-warna yang berterbangan lalu sedikit berlari menghindari orang-orang tak dikenal yang menyemprotkan _pickharis_ ke arah mereka dengan perasaan bahagia dan penuh tawa.

Yah… Berkunjung ke India tidak buruk juga karena di sinilah Sasuke menemukan Sakura di awal musim semi. Dan ingatkan Sasuke untuk kembali dan mengejar gadis itu lalu menjadikan pendampingnya kelak.

Sementara di sisi lain, Tobirama tersenyum di dalam kerumunan orang-orang. Ia melihat semuanya, melihat ketertarikan Sasuke pada gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya karena gadis itu adalah sepupunya, sepupu yang tinggal bersama ibunya di Jepang. Sepertinya mulai hari ini, ia akan sering menerima permintaan dari Sasuke untuk membawa pemuda _raven_ itu kembali ke India.

.

.

END

…

* _Mujhse maaf karna, pardesi-ji_. : Maafkan saya, tuan orang asing.

* Perayaan _Holi_ : Perayaan warna yang dilakukan di awal musim semi.

* _Pickharis_ : Penyemprot air (di isi air dan bubuk pewarna lalu disemprotkan ke orang-orang kenal/tidak kenal)

…

Kali ini kami kembali dengan tema India, maaf jika ada penjelasan yang salah karena kami mengambil sumber dari google. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
